


At the Cenote

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cenote, M/M, Nature, POV Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: The guys having a swim.





	At the Cenote

**Author's Note:**

> Cenotes are amazing. Mexico-inspired.

Thomas watches a shower of small leaves tumbling down the cenote, passing rows of hanging tree roots before gently landing in deep blue water, the same water he is immersed in. The yellow leaves glisten like gold dust on their way down, serene to look at and wonderfully undisturbed by the ruckus John and James are making on the other side. 

Thomas floats around in the cool water, caught up in thoughts of nothing, letting the calm take over, looking up at where the surface of the world begins and where the sunlight finds everything.

Little black fish evade his human body intruding on their element.

Lazily he shifts his attention to James and Silver. James is in the water while John is balancing on a protruding tree branch above him and fastening a thick rope to it. He cheerfully eggs on James to jump in from the rope, if he dares, with much lewd reference to his presumed manhood. He then swings out himself with a big howl and a bigger splash. 

James scoffs and rolls his eyes, but as Thomas watches, climbs out of the water and up the tree anyway. He very casually grabs the rope, pushes firmly off the rock, swings out further than John and lets go at the perfect point of longest distance from the wall. 

He hangs easily in the air for one suspended moment and dives in straight and deep. Thomas snorts in amusement at that display of casual perfection. 

The moment he resurfaces, Silver is there to jump him, but James must have expected it (of course, Thomas thinks). He grabs John bodily and throws him off with a triumphant laugh.

Thomas laughs at them, too, unnoticed. He swims closer and pulls himself up onto some sunny dry rocks. 

The sun warms him immediately, finding him even down here.


End file.
